


Eight Presents

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hanukkah, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Eight Presents

**Eight Presents**  
 **Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Summary:** Mysterious blue and silver boxes appear on each day of Hanukkah  
 **Word Count:** 996

 **Eight Presents**  
On the first day of Hanukkah, Felicity got to her desk at Queen Consolidated and found a silver and blue box next to her keyboard. She opened it and found a Christmas tree cookie. There was no note or card.

She went about her morning chores and grabbed a cup of coffee. She went through the emails as she ate her cookie and had her morning coffee. She didn’t think about it for the rest of the day.

On the second day of Hanukkah, Felicity found another blue and silver box in the same place as the last one and again there was no note or card. Inside it, she found foil wrapped chocolate covered mints. She looked at them curiously then went about her daily duties. Through the day she ate a few and took the rest home for later.

The third day of Hanukkah, there was another blue and silver box on her desk when felicity arrived. She opened the box and it was a silver finished star ornament. She hung it on the corner of her monitor. 

Now Felicity was starting to get curious. She had received three presents from some unknown person. She could see a pattern developing. She realized the person knew it was Hanukkah and knew she was Jewish.

She hacked into the security feed for the executive level for the last three days. There was no one on the tapes the boxes seemed to appear out of thin air. Which meant the person knew how to alter video surveillance.

Felicity though it may be one of her friends in the IT department. She went down during lunch to say thank you and no one even knew about it.

On the fourth day of Hanukkah, Felicity arrived to find another blue and silver box. She opened it up and it was a snowman statue with his arms open wide. On the base it said: “I love you this much”

She sat the snowman next to her monitor and glared at him. She tried to research where it had come from but it was available in so many stores it wasn’t any help. Even the boxes that were held the gifts were common and no clue.  

Felicity thought this was getting a bit creepy. She didn’t say anything to Oliver because it would only worry him. There was nothing to tell him anyway because she had no evidence to go on.

On the fifth day of Hanukkah, Felicity wasn’t ready for the blue and silver box. There was a knock at her apartment door. She opened it and found the box with a crystal heart shaped trinket box inside it. It was beautiful and the light played off it all over as she held it.

This time the gift was expensive. She researched it and found that only one store carried it. She called the store but no one would give her any information on who bought it. She tried to hack their records but their system was offline.

Felicity couldn’t hack any security feeds because her building didn’t have any surveillance cameras.

The next morning there was another knock on her apartment door. It was the sixth day of Hanukkah. When she opened the door she found another blue and silver box. Inside was a black jewelry box. She opened it and found diamond snowflake earrings,

Felicity thought at least her stalker had good taste. There was no name in the box of the store where they came from. She put the earrings away in the heart shaped trinket box. She refused to wear them until she knew where they came from.

Oh the seventh day of Hanukkah, Felicity came to her desk and found another blue and silver box. She sat down and opened it. Inside was silver silk pouch with a gold charm bracelet with four charms: a crown, a crystal heart with arrow through it, a snowflake and a star.

She hacked the video feed just in case and got nothing again. She thought maybe she should tell Oliver about it even if there was nothing to point to anyone in particular.

Felicity looked at the charms and realized that her stalker was trying to send her a message. But she looked at the charms and couldn’t figure out the connection. Felicity dropped it into her bag to take home. She would study it more closely for clues then.  

The last day of Hanukkah there was another box on Felicity’s desk when she arrived. Inside was a note that said: “Turn on your monitor.”

On the screen there was a word doc open with a message.

_“Since you became a part of my other life you have always been a refreshing surprise._  
 _You are a shining star in the dark places. You bring light where there is none._  
 _I cannot tell you how much I love you for all that you do for me every day. You go above and beyond what I expect._  
 _You take me as I am with my fragile heart and dark soul._  
 _You are unique as a snowflake but stronger like a diamond. I need that strength._  
 _I can only give you the symbols of what I feel and hope that is enough to make you understand.”_

Felicity sat back and wiped a tear from her cheek. It was Oliver all along. She should have known. She printed it out on the printer near her desk.

Oliver walked up to her desk and put a blue and silver box down in front of her.

“Happy Hanukkah Felicity.” Oliver said.

She gave him a watery smile and opened the box. Inside was another jewelry box with an emerald ring.

“What does this one mean?” Felicity looked up at him.

He took the ring from her and walked around her desk. He knelt down and put it on her finger. “Will you marry me?” 

Felicity just hugged him. “I thought you would never ask.”   

 


End file.
